Are You Sure?
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: What would happen if Marinette and her family found out that Adrien was spending his birthday alone in a mansion? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Beans! How are all of you?**

 **So I wanted to thank all of you again for your loyalty.**

 **After a full day of being down in the dumps I got home and checked my messages.**

 **You cannot even begin to understand how you all light up my day. I was almost in tears just knowing how many of you cared enough about me as a person to review and literally collectively spam my inbox.**

 **Guys I had 27 messages from fanfiction alone, telling me just how much you all love me and my writing. I am so lucky to have all of you!**

 **So I bring you a fluffy floofy poofy gift.**

 **Let me know if you want me to continue with this story for a few more chapters!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **How Sure?**

 **Marinette's POV**

When Maman asked me to invite Adrien over for dinner I did not expect this to happen.

Adrien's father Gabriel Agreste was away for the weekend, Nino and Alya were on a class trip to see one of the landing sites for D-day. Most of the class went but it was nearing Adrien's birthday and his father had left but told him he couldn't go with the class because he had piano and fencing lessons to do.

When I saw the look on his face, when it was time to turn in permission slips and everyone but him had one, I knew what I had to do. So I stuffed my slip in my bag and threw it away later. I told maman and papa that I had lost it and it was too late to turn in a new one.

Of course Maman saw right through this when she heard from the customer gossip that Adrien wasn't going either, she told me, not suggested, but told me, 'to invite that darling young boy you're always talking about, to dinner so we can finally meet him.'

I of course dragged my feet, which were heavy with anxiety, and procrastinated. I have very good reasons why this is a bad Idea, I know that I'm gonna stutter, and I know I'm probably gonna trip, and I know that my parents are going to tease.

So why am I walking up to Adrien, the day before the field trip and asking him to come over for dinner with my parents?

I honestly have no clue…

I make my way over to Adrien's desk having actually made it to school, well almost on time. I was about a minute late but thankfully the professor had not arrived to count me late for the, 57th time in the past 3 months? I think?

Anyways I stop right before Adrien's seat and he looks up at me with those bright green eyes. I'm suddenly at a loss for words.

I mean Adrien's amazing. He's a pianist, a fencer, he speaks chinese, he has a crush on LadyBug, he's a model, and a wonderful friend. What's not to like? Then again, who am I kidding? I'm just clumsy, stuttering, wannabe designer, and foolish Marinette

Just when I'm about to make it to Adrien's desk I trip over the leg of his desk and within a heart beat I've landed in Adrien's arms.

"Marinette? Are you ok?" aaaannnnnd now my face is on fire. I'm not sure how to respond once I'm standing. In fact could you remind me how to breathe because I'm pretty sure I've forgotten.

"Adrien! Hi! I-I uh, didn't see you there." I blurt. Nino just peeks out from behind Adrien and stifles a laugh.

"You walked up at him, tripped and stared at him for like a whole minute Mari," he remarks.

"Hush you. Go listen to your music Lahiffe." I send a glare his way and the DJ lifts his hands in surrender.

"Ok, Ok, Yeesh." and with that he slips his headphones on and waits for the Professor to arrive.

When I turn back to Adrien he fidgets in his seat for a moment.

"Did you need anything Marinette?"

"Yes?" I pause for a moment gathering my thoughts as Adrien patiently waits. "Well, you see, Maman asked me to see-if-you-maybe-want-to-i-dunno-come-to-dinner-on-saturday? You know, your birthday?" I blurt nervously.

Adrien just gives me this look that breaks my heart. He looks up at me with his eyes brighter than ever. It's a look I swear I've seen before. Kinda reminds me of the way Chat looks when I ask him talk with me for a while on my balcony or up on top of the Eiffel Tower after an easy patrol.

When was the last time anyone celebrated his birthday with him?

"I would hate to impose on your family. Are you sure?" He asks quietly. His turns to look away from me.

I rest a hand on his shoulder and give him a soft smile when his eyes focus back on mine.

"I wouldn't be asking if we didn't want you to come. You deserve to be happy on your birthday." I tell him with an air of quiet confidence. A smile splits Adrien's face in two.

"Thank you, Mari."

Next thing I know the professor is walking into our class room and I'm taking a seat.

 **Adrien's POV**

Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. Did Marinette, beautiful, shy, smart, funny, and adorable Marinette just ask me to come over for dinner? And manage to speak two full sentences without stuttering?

Of course I'm not saying that's impossible. She speaks fluently with everyone else including chloe.

I thought for certain that she didn't like me.

After that incident on my first day of school when I tried to scrape Chloe's gum off Marinette's seat, I figured all of her stuttering and avoiding me was because she was still mad at me.

So why is she suddenly inviting me over for dinner for my birthday?

The question drives me crazy right on up until I'm dropped off at the bakery.

I'm just now figuring out that this feeling in the pit of my stomach is anxiety, as I open the bakery doors.

I've never actually been in here before. I find the cream colored room, dark hardwood floors, tables, chairs, and decorations welcoming. The smell of vanilla surrounds the room, filling it with a calming haze of warmth.

I'm suddenly aware of voices coming from a door far behind the counter.

"I think he's here Sabine, can you go check while I pull these out of the oven?" a low yet soft and warm voice calls out.

"That's alright, Tom. I'll go see who's here."

I jump a little when the door finally opens. A short woman with hair much like Marinette's, but in a bob cut, makes her way out from behind the counter with a beautiful smile on her face.

"You must be Adrien, dear." Her voice is soft and cozy, as if she were singing me a lullaby to help me sleep.

When she makes her way towards me she pulls me into a tight hug. I stand there awkwardly, feeling very unsure of what I'm supposed to do.

People don't give me hugs. They take pictures, gossip about, chauffeur, direct, scold, and criticize me, they don't hug me.

"My family and I are so glad you came, sweetheart." I cautiously wrap my arms around Mme. Cheng.

If there's a rulebook on how to not be socially awkward can somebody bring it to me? Please?

I swear if I can just conjure up all the ChatNoir in me I might survive tonight without making everything awkward.

I was taught how to look perfect, eat perfect, sound perfect, and act perfect. I was not taught how to act at a birthday party with a girl, who I'm 90% sure doesn't like me, and her parents.

Thankfully when the hug is over I'm not met with judgement.

"I'm glad to be here Madame Cheng."

"Ohh Adrien, that's too formal, call me Sabine." I smile up at her, thankful for her kindness.

Sabine soon leads me upstairs to the apartment above the bakery and I'm struck by that same warm and homey feeling.

Sabine walks up to a small staircase that leads to a hatched door. I'm guessing it leads to Marinette's room.

My theory is only confirmed when Sabine knocks on the hatch and calls out. "Marinette! Someone is here to see you!"

A muffled shriek rings out and a loud thud can be heard from her room.

Sabine and I wince.

"I-I uh.. I'll be down in a minute!"

"Are you ok up there, Marinette?" I call out.

"Fine! Everything's fine! We're all good up here!"

"Oh, Ok!"

I take a seat on the couch and patiently wait while Sabine returns to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

And then she makes her way down the stairs.

That same annoying feeling in my stomach erupts and it becomes kinda dizzying when I finally see her.

To put it simply I'm awestruck.

Her hair has been let loose from their pigtails, cascading in gentle curls that lick her shoulders. Her cheeks are bright and rosy and her bluebelle eyes stare back at me as I make my way to the bottom of the stairs where she stands frozen a few steps up from the carpet.

She wears a dark pair of jeans, a ruffled red tank top with black polka dots, and a dark jean jacket on top.

She's midstep when I utter the words; "Absolutely stunning." from under my breath.

Of course she squeaks, missed the next step and is sent crashing toward me.

I'm thankful for my Chat like reflexes when I catch her with ease.

Oh no... just when I thought the anxiety couldn't get any worse she stares at me with her wide doe eyes and her hands rest on my chest.

"A-Are you ok Mari?" I ask, feeling quite coy.

"Perfect.. Everything's perfect…" She whispers.

My cheeks flush and I suddenly realize where my hands are resting around her waist.

Again, Nobody taught me how to act around a girl, who I'm 80% sure doesn't like me.

Especially not when she's absolutely beautiful and just so happens to be wrapped up in my arms.

I make sure that Marinette is stable on her own two feet before pulling away and trying my best not to make things awkward.

"I uh… thanks for inviting me Marinette, I don't usually get the chance to celebrate my birthday…"

Good one Agreste, you did it again. Way to make things awkward.

I scratch the back on my neck and look away.

Marinette pulls me into a hug and I swear I hear her mumble the words, 'anything for you.'

Ok, 70% sure?

"You can come here anytime you like, Adrien."

50% Maybe?

I wrap my arms comfortably around Marinette and simply enjoy her presence.

"Thanks Mari."


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I will leave this as a two-shot.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this! thanks so much for the support!**

Let's just say no proper manners class or instructor could have prepared me for dinner.

At my house I don't speak at the table unless spoken to.

At my house my meals are small and perfectly proportioned to my restrictive diet.

At my house we don't tell jokes, and tease each other during meals.

At my house I sit on one end of the table with my father on the other.

At my house the maids serve us food that the cooks had made.

At my house there are several pieces of silverware for each course of the meal.

Marinette's house is nothing like mine and for the first time in a very long time I have no Idea what to do during a meal.

Marinette pauses her conversation when she notices I haven't touched my stir fry.

"Y-You ok Adrien? You haven't eaten anything."

I glance down at my full plate of food. It's more food to eat in one sitting than I've ever had before.

My eyes stare down chopsticks.

We don't eat fatty messy stir fry at my house. Especially not with chopsticks.

I rub the back of my neck. "I'm not really sure what to do with these and I um, I'm not used to eating like this. My father doesn't really let me do this very often…"

Marinette blinks at me for a moment.

Seriously! Where is that rulebook on how to not be socially awkward? can somebody dear god please bring it to me? Like NOW!

My heart skips a beat when Marinette reaches over and takes my right hand and holds it for a moment.

I stare at our hands as she positions a set of chopsticks in my finger.

"Like a pencil," she mumbles moving back to her food and demonstrating.

Is that blush?

Maybe she likes me? I really don't know anything anymore…

I attempt to pick up a slice of meat only to catch sight of marinette smiling back at me.

All of a sudden my hand doesn't want to work anymore and my hands slip and the meat plops straight onto my shirt.

 _I think I'm going crazy! What's wrong with me?!_

Marinette and her parents giggle and my face heats up.

Pick the meat off my shirt and set it back down onto the plate.

 _Why me?_

Before I know it marinette takes my hand and excuses us.

She leads me to the bathroom where she promptly grabs a damp washcloth and begins rubbing out the stain on my shirt.

The close proximity to her is driving me insane. I can smell a sweet vanilla scent that surrounds her.

When I catch a glimpse of her face her eyebrows are furrowed and the tip of her tongue sticks out of the corner of her mouth.

My hands twitch at my sides and all I can think of is kissing her.

"M-Mari?"

She pauses and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, Adrien?"

"I-I uhm… You and me? Do you like m-m…"

"Do I like what?"

I suddenly panic.

"Monkeys!" _What?_

"What?" Marinette blanches.

"Do-Do you like monkeys?" _Out of all of the words I could have chosen I chose monkeys? I think I'm just gonna curl up in a ball and die now…_

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"Well… I uhm, I just remembered there's a new exhibit at the zoo for monkeys..." I turn away completely and entirely ashamed of myself.

I can handle myself in front of thousands of fans, during press conferences, meals with my father, in front of the camera, and on tv, but somehow I can't even come up with a simple sentence around this adorable, sweet, dark haired, brilliant, shy, selfless-wait where was I going with this?

When I glance back at the suddenly silent Marinette and I realize how completely confused she is..

 _Does she like me? She probably thinks I'm crazy..._

"ok?" she mumbles.

We stare at each other in silence before Marinette speaks up.

"We should head back before my parents get any crazy ideas…"

I nod and we slip out of the bathroom and back into the dinning room.

I take a seat once again to the right of Marinette.

I take much more care when using the chopsticks than before and after a while I begin to get used to them. Only my every time Mari moves or makes a sound, my heart jolts in my chest.

After a while I glance at her and notice her empty hand in her lap.

Before I can stop myself I'm reaching over and taking hold of her hand.

It's suddenly as if my whole body is being lit on fire.

Marinette gasps and Tom stops mid sentence.

"Are you alright Marinette?"

Her face flushes entirely but she doesn't let go or pull away.

"I-I'm fine Papa, bit into a rather spicy pepper."

He glances at me and I quickly shovel some food in my mouth to avoid talking.

"If you say so sweet heart."

When we finish eating Sabine turns to us with a smile.

"Why don't you take your boyfriend up to your room while your father and I finish up the cake, alright Marinette?"

An onslaught of sputtering coughs overtakes me as I completely and entirely forget how to breathe.

"Maman! It's not like that!"

Marinette ushers Sabine out of the room as quickly as possible before taking me up to her room.

When I've finally regained composure Marinette sighs.

"I'm really sorry about her. She's got some crazy idea in her head about us," she mumbles as she takes a seat on her bed.

I take a seat next to her and shrug.

"I wouldn't really call it crazy. I mean you're very beautiful and kind. A guy like me would be lucky to have you for a girlfriend," I admit quietly.

My eyes widen at the meaning of what I just said.

"I-I mean not that I think we should date or anything, I mean you might not be ready, or you might not like me, or… or… I uhm… You know what? I'm gonna be quiet now."

Marinette stares at me with wide eyes. "You're not under the impression that I don't like you, are you?"

I rub the back of my neck and stare down at my shoes.

"Kinda?" I mumble. "I mean you're alway stuttering around me and you tend to avoid me a lot. I just kinda figured you were still mad about the gum thing… I've been going crazy all night because I can't figure out if you like me or not. I'm not sure anymore…"

Marinette rests her head on my shoulder and take my hand.

"I like you, not even just a little. I like you a lot. I've just been really afraid you wouldn't like clumsy, stuttering, nervous Marinette."

 _Wait… She's liked me this whole time?_

I entwine our fingers, finding hers fit perfectly with mine.

"Before tonight I don't think I realized how much I really like you. My heart has been going crazy and I've never been so nervous around someone before."

Marinette giggles. "I make you nervous?" she asks as she moves closer and rests her free hand on my chest.

I swallow a lump in my throat and nod, realizing her lips are mere centimeters away from mine.

Marinette smirks. "Good," she mumbles before pressing her sweet lips to mine.


End file.
